No, Not goodbye blackbird Not agian
by Emi Trix and Luna
Summary: Billie failed, Joey must take her place. implied John D./OC. Rated T. just to be sure.


_**A\N: oaky here it is my public enemies fanfic- that is very short-. thanks to my cousin for the idea ***flashback* end credits start rolling, cousin who was sitting on the edge of the couch jumps up and is yelling at the t.v " what?! your kidding me! He dies! NO! tell me they shot the wrong guy! come on! this isn't the end credits! NO NO NO BLACKBIRD IS NOT GOING GOOD-BYE!" I slowly leave the living room and lock myself in my room before she starts throwing things.*end of flash back*_

* * *

I watched as cops entered the bank. they walked up to the president of the bank and asked for me. I pretended that I didn't hear them and only spoke when one of the officers walked up to me.

"Mrs King we need your help for something _very_ important." He told me, "Billie failed at her mission so now we're recruiting you."

**3:30AM Nicky's, the next day.**

I walk in and see him right away. He was sitting at the bar with a glass of Jack Daniels. I walk up to him.

"Mr Dillinger?" I ask quietly. He nodded, " I know a place where you can hide out"

"And why would I trust you?" He asked.

"Because you have no other options" I told him, then added, "plus the cops know they shot the wrong man" a look of realization crossed his face.

"Fine" he told me. He stood up and motioned for me to lead the way.

"you don't have a car?" I ask. He shook his head 'no'. I tossed him the keys, "you drive"

**_John's Pov_**

'I can trust her.'  
_"she knew exactly where you were."_  
'no she didn't she was probably searching all night.'  
_"she walked straight up to you. Plus she knew that the cops are still looking for you." _my argument with my self stopped when I realized that we had been on the same road for awhile.

"your little hide out is pretty far out on this road" I stated.

"this isn't a road, it's my drive way." she told me.

"so this is all your land?" I asked, trying to get information out of her.

"yep" she answered.

"how exactly did you buy all this land, with the stalk market crashing and all?'' I asked.

"and being a woman?" she added, "my granddaddy bought it, he's filthy rich"

"how?" I asked. she shifted uncomfortably in her seat and didn't answer me. I stopped the car, "look at me." she didn't. I grasped her chin and pulled her head to were she was facing me, "nobody is filthy rich these days, he'd have to be a king..." I stopped speaking when she gave me a smug smile. I started driving again.

after awhile she said, "he was a king but of a different kind"

I ignored her comment and said, "you never told me your name."

"Jossetta, but everyone calls me Joey; It was my grandpa's name." She told me.

"your grandfather obviously means a lot to you" I stated

"yeah" she answered finally we came to a two story white house and I parked the car, "home sweet home" she mumbled as she got out of the car. There was a vase of roses on the door step. She pick them up and un-locked the door. I walked in and was taken back by the elegance of the place.

"you grandfather must of been a king, this place probably cost a pretty penny" I told her. she rolled her eyes at me playfully and walked off. I followed her. she put the vase of flowers next to a photo of about seven or eight men crowding around a man with a little girl on his lap. I picked the picture up to try and figure out if those were tommy guns the men were holding, but just as I was getting a good look Joey snatched it away and placed it back on the shelf, face down. I looked at her, her hazel eyes had a look of hurt in them and her puffy pink lips were parted as she obviously let out a breath she did know she had been holding.

"please don't touch that" she told me.

"those men were holding tommy guns" I answered. she hesitated before answering,

"police force"

"since when do cops have tommy guns." I knew that some did but I wanted to challenge her.

"my granddaddy did" she answered, "I'll show you to your room"

**A few days later**

I was a sleep in the room Joey had showed me to, when there was a loud crash followed by,

"shit!" I walked down to the kitchen to see what was going on. there was a sandy haired five year old sitting on the counter with a black eye and Joey was trying to clean up the cuts and bruises on his arms. he started whimpering. "shh" Joey hushed him. he began to cry silently and she pulled him in her arms

_"peu de chose que l'on, J'ai vous ne vous inquiétez pas rien ne pourra vous nuire_" she told him. she hummed to him in till finally he fell asleep

"I'll take him." I told her as she turned around with him in her arms. she handed him over carefully, "he sleeps in the den?" I asked remembering the toy-box I had found there. She nodded as she opened the door for me and I laid him down on the couch. I went to leave when I heard the little boy stir and say,

"I want Teddy Dillinger."

"who?" I asked from the doorway. Joey chuckled and went to the toy-box. She brought out a Teddy-bear with a tiny fedora on his head and gave it to the kid.

"there you go Ricky, now close your eyes I promise everything will be better in the morning, okay" she told him. he mumbled something inaudible and she stood to leave. I walked in front of her and on the third to last step from the second floor I turned around and blocked her from going to her room.

"Teddy Dillinger?" I asked with a smirk. she smiled up at me.

"you mean something to the kid," she flicked my nose, "don't blow it, okay hotshot?" she asked. She ducked under my arm and went to her room. I hung around the kid, I looked u to a man once, aspired to be like him. He robbed banks when I was a child, his name was Joey King.

_'but everyone calls me Joey, It was my gandpa's name.' _I laughed off the thought there was no way. _'he was a King, a King of a different kind' _No way. Not possible.

**a few weeks later.**

_John,_

_ You were right from the beginning. My grandfather was Emil Joey King. Yep! The Joey King, he robbed banks for a living just like you! That was him, me, and all of his gang in the picture you saw the first day here. The house is yours, I'm leaving for the Caribbean. The cops will probably show up so keep a sharp eye. Don't ask why they're looking for me just be careful. _

_Goodbye Blackbird,_

_Jossy_

* * *

John Dillinger dropped the letter. He felt so stupid, she was Joey King's granddaughter and she didn't even try to hide it, and he couldn't even see that!

"Yeah your granddaddy was a king of a different kind, 14 banks at the same time kinda king." He said to the picture on the wall before grabbing his coat and hat, then walking out the door. He wasn't going to let another beautiful woman slip from his grasp. "No, Not goodbye blackbird."

_**FIN**_


End file.
